izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
One Wild Dream
DAGF : Dib ran away from the guards. "Stop, Irken Zim!" they called after him. I must be dreaming ''thought Dib. He recognized the feeling of a dream. He ran over rocks and wires. He nearly tripped a few times. "The Tallest want you. They won't stop looking until we find you," said the guards. Dib ran faster. He climbed up a building and jumped down on the other side. He landed on his back. One of the guards reached out to grad him, and just before he blacked out, he caught a glimpse of a small silver robot. : "Dib!" Dib awoke to a high-pitched whisper. "''Dib!" There it was again! "Dib! Wake up!" whoever was whispering shook him, and he opened his eyes to see....GIR? "GIR?" he asked. "Shhh! Be quiet!" the little robot whispered. "What's going on?" Dib sat up and looked at GIR. "Zim..." GIR whispered, "He made a dream entering device. HE decided to come into your dreams. And in this one, you are him." : Flashback: Zim walks around a machine. "GIR! Minimoose! My next plan. BEHOLD!" he motions towards the device. He starts pushing buttons. : GIR: He plotted the point of your house, brain, and dreaming. : Zim continues to push buttons. "Tonight, at nine o'clock, we well enter dib's dreams, get him trapped by the monsters, and finally be free of him." He looks up from the buttons and faces GIR and Minimoose. "Within the week, WE RULE THE WORLD!" : GIR: He planned to have the creatures capture you. That's why I'm here. : GIR jumps into the portal. : GIR: I came ahead early, to keep you safe. I didn't want you to die. : Dib stood up. He looked at his hands. He was in Zim's uniform. GIR was right. They heard someone shout "I AM ZIIIM!" from a few miles away. GIR started hovering. "Quick! Hop on my back! I'll get us away." Dib jumped on GIR's back and GIR flew quickly away. : GIR flew as fast as he could. A few tears fell out of his eyes. He was being pushed too hard. He stopped in a small, abandoned, house. "I can't take it, it's just too much," he panted. Dib climbed off the robot and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's OK. You did your best." They heard footsteps outside the house. "Quick! Zim's coming! What do we do?" whispered GIR. "Get on my back." Dib said, "I have a PAK, and I can fly with it." He closed his eyes and concentrated. GIR closed and got on Dib's back. Then, Dib finally figured out how to use the jetpack, and the flew through the roof. : Dib caught a screeching GIR before he fell out of reach. They flew further and further away from the house. "Grab on to me!" Dib told GIR, and the robot did as he was told. They landed on the ground about 60 miles from where they first met in his dream. : Zim turned around to see two Irken guards. "B..but I'm not Zim. He was," Zim pointed in the direction where Dib had gone. "I..I'm just an Invader." More guards surrounded him. "Aha! But you didn't think I could do.." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote, "..This!" He pressed a button, and relized that his remote was gone. He checked his pockets frantically. "Where'd it go? Where's my remote?" He realized what had happed. "GIR! DIB! COME BACK! GET ME BAKE MY REMOTE! GET BACK..." His shouts were muffled by the guards tackling him. :Dib smiled and climed onto GIR's back, who had switched to the one flying. "What now?" Dib asked. "Now," GIR said, pulling out a remote, "We go home." He pushed a button and they flew through the passage between dreams and reality. :Dib found himself in his bed with GIR curled up next to him. "We made it out, Mary." GIR said. Dib laughed. "Yeah, we did great, Zim's evil robot dog thing." THey fell out of the bbed laughing and calling each other "Mary" and "Zim's evil robot dog thing." they made jokes about Zim and each other and Gaz and everyone. They laughed until the were too tired to laugh anymore. The fell aspleep on the floor. : Category:Stories Category:Invader Scipy's pages Category:Invader Scipy's Stories Category:DAGF